Detective Deeks
by honus47
Summary: Deeks has been a detective for almost a year. Max is starting to come into being but just not to bad yet. Also Max meets Quinn for the first time. This is the start of Deeks meeting Quinn that I mentioned in chapter 3 of 'Deeks Just Starts at NCIS LA' I rated this as 'T' because of non graphic nor explicit sex inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Detective Deeks**

Summary: Deeks has been a detective for almost a year. Max is starting to come into being but just not to bad yet. Also Max meets Quinn for the first time. This is the start of Deeks meeting Quinn that I mentioned in _chapter 3_ of 'Deeks Just Starts at NCIS LA' I rated this as 'T' because of _ **non graphic nor explicit sex inside.**_

Disclaimer: I still don't own any of them.

A/N 1: _ **Undercover personas need to do things they would never do in real life. Please keep that in mind if you decide to read this story.**_

A/N 2: Thanks to nherbie, the words are spelled right, punctuation is corrected, and tenses are as they should be. My friend managed all that while writing her two stories.

A/N 3: I decided to post this because sassyzazzi wanted to read it.

 **Chapter** **1**

Monday morning and Detective Deeks is sitting in his little cubby hole at his desk wondering what the day was going to bring. He's just finished a 13 week undercover last week and Lt. Bates gave him the last half of last week off to rest and recuperate. That was his longest undercover to date by 11 weeks. 30 minutes later he hears Bates holler, "DEEKS! Get in here!"

As Deeks walks through the door into Bates' office, Bates points to the chair in front of his desk and says "Sit down Deeks. We have a case to discuss."

Deeks has a bad feeling in his bones that he's going to be gone for a while again. "What's up Lt. Bates?"

"We've seen an influx of drugs hitting the streets lately. Apparently, we have a new player trying to get a foothold in the city with the drug trade. I need you to go under and find out who it might be. This time, you're going to have two handlers. One will always be available to you if needed. We're going to give you a burner phone but we will never call it. You'll need to call us, hopefully once a week. This is all the information we have so far." And he hands Deeks a folder full of papers.

"When do I start?"

"How about tonight?" Bates asks.

"Ok, I need to read through this stuff, get some things together and then I'll hit the streets. I'm going to need to find the sellers and then work back to the dealer. This may take me awhile."

"Well, hopefully, we'll be able to stop it before it really gets a foothold in the city. You best get started."

Hearing that, Deeks gets up and goes back to his desk to read the papers in the folder. After reading the information available to him he knows he's going to have to revive an old alias he's used before, Max Gentry.

Deeks spends 7 nights going to some pretty sleazy bars looking for a seller before finding one he actually knew. "Jo–Jo, whatcha got going on here?"

"Hey Max, I'm just trying to make ends meet, ya know? There's a new player in town and I thought I could get in on the ground floor."

"Well hell Jo-Jo, you think they may need my particular skill set? I could use some work."

"I get my stuff from a guy named Richie and he hangs out in Sparky's Bar over on Pecot. He's there every night after midnight. Just tell him Jo-Jo sent ya."

"Thanks man, I will." And Deeks vacates the area. Being the end of the week, he calls his handler to let him know what he's found out so far and then starts looking for Sparky's Bar.

9 weeks. It's taken 9 damn weeks of kissin' ass and knockin' heads to finally get a meeting with the top dog. A guy named Enrico Gomez, otherwise known as Rico. He runs the whole operation out of southern Tijuana in an old mission style home. Before he went down there, he'd called his handler and told him where he had hidden some files detailing the operation and dealers and suppliers. He'd managed to get photos and copies of a few sellers' ledgers and tucked them inside the folder with the other evidence. He went on telling him of his upcoming meeting with the head guy and possibly working for him at the top. If things worked out right, he could get enough information to bring the whole operation down. He'd told his handler that he was heading down there in about an hour and that he would try to call him later to let him know what happened.

It took him almost 4 hours to get down to where he needed to be. He'd gone into the meeting with his beard and hair longer than normal. They'd frisked him and took his gun before ushering him into a room to wait for the boss. Rico'd strutted into the room 15 minutes later, stood there and stared at Deeks before finally sitting down at his desk. "So, Max Gentry. I've heard a lot about you lately. I've heard you're a very hard man. It so happens I have use of someone with your talents. I'm looking for a bodyguard/enforcer and you could very well fit the bill. Would you like to try the job out?"

"Well Mr. Gomez, I could use a job. How's the pay?"

"Your pay will be substantial. So, let's give you a trial period. If you make it, you can stay; if not, well you know what will happen then. If you mess with me, you won't see the sun come up. Hear me?"

"Never fear Mr. Gomez, I'll be here for a long time."

"Good! Juanita! Get in here woman!"

A woman had hurried into the room asking. "Si, Mr. Gomez. What can I do for you?"

"Show Max his room, will you?" And then he'd stood, shook Max's hand and left the room.

Max followed the lady down the hall and up a stairway to a huge room. The first thing he'd wanted to do is clean up so he'd headed back to his car to get his go bag and pick his gun back up from the guys who frisked him. He'd trimmed his scruff to a respectable length, took a nice long, hot, shower, and crashed on the bed for a much needed nap. A different person had woken him up for dinner and that's when he'd found out that when he is here, he's required to dine with everyone at the main table.

For the next 3 weeks, he's more of an enforcer than a bodyguard. His first time out, he needed to head to Oakland and deal with a dealer who was shorting his customers. Rico sent one of his inner circle members with Max to make sure the job was done right. Deeks didn't like beating on the guy but Max, on the other hand, was a vicious SOB and had no problem beating him to a pulp. Rico was pleased with the results and from that moment on he went on little trips like that alone. The last trip he went on was to south LA and later that day, before heading back, he met up with both of his handlers in a greasy spoon and told them he had enough information to take the whole ring down. It was decided to give it one more week to make sure all the ends were tied up and then they'd take him down.

Two days later, the whole thing had come to a screeching halt. Rico had sent Deeks to a warehouse to pick up one of Rico's inside men. Max sauntered into the warehouse and had a hard time believing what was in front of him. There were crates and crates of weapons piled up all over the place. There were assault rifles, pistols, grenades, claymores, and all sorts of military hardware. Whoa, he thought. He needs to get this information back to his handlers. It worked out well, as the next day he was told to head into LA and talk to a new guy about using his own stuff.

As soon as he hit the outskirts of the city, he called the handlers and asked them to meet him at the same greasy spoon as the last time. He had some disturbing news to give them. As he told the handlers of what he had found, it was decided that he should stay under and find out where the guns are coming from and where they may be headed to. After the impromptu meeting, he went looking for the new guy clipping the product for his own personal use. He needed to make a statement so he broke two of the guy's fingers and told him the next time he wouldn't be so nice. On the way back to Tijuana he couldn't help thinking about those guns he ran across and wondered if he should ask Rico about them. I'll play it by ear he'd thought and turns the radio in his car up.

As chances go, he doesn't need to ask Rico about the guns . . . Rico tells him just before dinner. "Max! I have a new job for you tomorrow."

"Whatcha got Rico?"

"I made contact with an 'expediter' who will be here tomorrow. I want you to watch out for her."

"Her, Rico!?"

"Yes Max, her. Her name is Quinn and she sets up deals selling and buying arms all over the world. I find that I am in need of her services. You _HAVE_ seen the warehouse full of arms I have. Correct? Well, I need to sell them to the highest bidder. Either here in the states or overseas. Either way, they need to be moved."

"How did you manage to get all those guns?"

"Everybody needs something in this world Max. Some marines from Pendleton needed some things, there were a few sailors out of San Diego that needed some things and there were some army guys out of Texas that needed some things. Things like missing people, or maybe they needed something to take the edge off, or maybe even a woman now and then. Either way, they all needed something that I could supply them with and they paid up with arms shipments schedules. We took the shipments down and they got what they needed and none the wiser. But now I need to peddle the merchandise, hence Quinn."

"Okay, Rico, I'll baby-sit the lady when she gets here."

The next morning a strange car pulls into the mission grounds and out of the car steps the prettiest ebony beauty that Max has ever seen. She looks to be just a few years older than Max. After introductions are made, Max shows her to her room which happens to be just down the hall from his.

For the next 4 weeks, Quinn goes with Max, talking to all the local larger gangs. San Diego, Los Angeles, San Francisco, even Oakland, but none of them wanted or even needed the type of firepower Rico had in that warehouse. On the last day, driving back to the mission in Tijuana, Quinn notices Max stealing glances at her out of the corner of her eye. Eventually she has enough and just asks him, "Max . . . what?! You keep sneaking glances at me. What the hell Max?"

Deeks knows he's caught so he figures that he may as well come right out and tell her, "I think you're beautiful Quinn and sometimes I wished we were something else, even somewhere else. That's all. I didn't mean to stare."

Well Quinn doesn't quite know how to handle that information as she has similar thoughts as well. But being married, she has to squash those feelings. "Max, nothing can ever come from anything between us. Who's to say we will even be around next week? Nope, it's a foolish idea to think of us romantically. Bad idea."

"I guess you're right." Max growls and the inside of the SUV grows quiet as death.

The next day, Quinn and Max tell Rico of the progress they'd made so far and he is not happy about it. He'd figured after all the time they were out checking, that the merchandise would have been moved by now. "So what now Quinn? I brought you in because you're supposed to be some hot-shot expediter and here we sit with nothing moved. I need the money!"

"Hold on for a minute. I have an idea. Are you okay with selling the stuff to a buyer overseas?"

"I don't care who buys it! I just want it sold!"

"Let me go get my phone and I'll make a few calls." Quinn tells him.

Rico replies. "Here, use mine," and hands her his cell phone.

"Wrong type of phone. I'll be right back." And away she goes. It wasn't 5 minutes later that she is back and she has a sat-phone in her hand. "This is the phone I need for the calls I'm going to make." The first call she makes was a strike out. The person on the other end of the phone didn't need or want anything like she was trying to peddle. Nor did the second person. But the third person, he tells her if it is good he is extremely interested. He just isn't able to get there for 3 weeks. There are a few problems he needs to take care of first. Rico is good with that so a visit is planned for a time three weeks down the road. But right now, Rico wants to celebrate the possible sale, so out comes the Tequila bottle along with several glasses. By the time the bottle is empty, everyone has a hell of a buzz going on. As Max helps Quinn up the stairs he can't help noticing just how soft her skin feels and holds her just a little bit closer to his side. When he gets her to her room, she needs just a bit of help getting into bed. He doesn't take her clothes off but just lays her on top of the covers and then covers her up. She looks to be passed out so Max thinks, 'What the hell, I'm just gonna steal one kiss. She won't know about it and I'll have something to remember her by.' He bends over and softly kisses her and then licks her bottom lip with his tongue. She feels so soft but he tells himself to get out of there before he does something he shouldn't. So he quietly leaves her room.

As soon as the door snicks shut, Quinn opens her eyes and feels her lips. When he kissed her, it took everything in her power to pretend to be passed out and then when he licked her lower lip, she almost fainted, it was so sweet. She gets up, takes off her clothes and goes into the bathroom to take a shower. A nice long _**cold**_ shower. When she's done, she puts on a pair of panties and an oversized tee shirt and crawls back under the covers. Sleep does not come to her though. She lies there for the better part of an hour and is still so wide awake she decides to get up. 5 minutes later finds her entering Max's room with carnal thoughts on her mind. As she draws closer to the bed, she notices he is sound asleep and thinks to herself once more that this idea was insane. As she gets alongside of the bed, there is a big ass pistol pointed at her head.

"Max, it's just me . . . Quinn, I couldn't sleep."

"I'm having trouble going to sleep myself." Max says as he looks at her. And then he says, "Wanna play some gin rummy?"

And does she ever laugh at that. "No", she says, "I want to kiss you." And then bends over and takes his mouth with hers.

Well, it sure doesn't take Deeks long to start kissing her back and she thinks to herself, how could something so wrong, feel so right. A few minutes into the impromptu make out session, Quinn feels something nudging her in her belly. As she investigates his erection her eyes open wide and she gasps out, "MAX! What the hell do you feed that thing to have it grow to be that size?"

With a twinkle in his eye he looks at her and says, "Brunettes, and he's most definitely hungry right now." And then he smirks and the night watches over them as they both lose themselves in each other's embrace.

When morning comes, Max wakes up to a naked Quinn draped all over him. He starts kissing her again and she comes awake and kisses him back and then Max tells her, "It's feeding time." And she sighs and enjoys herself for an hour or so before it's time to go.

This goes on everyday afterwards and Quinn never leaves Max's side. She knows she has to go back to her husband when this mission is over, but this time it's going to hurt. Still, there could never be anything other than fantastic sex with Max, after all, when all is said and done; he's still a bad guy. She does however hope that this undercover op lasts a little longer.

Each day Quinn notices Max growing more rude and vicious. Just yesterday, someone gave Rico some shit and Max left him lying at Rico's feet in a bloody heap. Yet at night, with her, he's like a completely different person in the way he treats her. He's so soft, so gentle, and almost reverent. She doesn't know what to make of that. In fact, sex last night felt more like making love than sex. Is Max developing stronger feelings towards her? She doesn't know but hopes not, for both their sakes. Right now, they're both lying in his bed all tangled up and naked. Her legs are tangled in his to the point that her sex is rubbing on his thigh and she's starting to get that familiar tingle in her lower belly again. She picks the sheet up to look at him and thinks to herself that she's glad that the diet of the current brunette didn't make it grow any larger. It's to the point now that it's hard to take it all. Then she smiles in remembrance of the past trysts. As she thinks of last night, she feels him grow and looks up at the bluest eyes she's ever seen and he has that damn smirk on his face. "He's hungry Quinn, it must be feeding time." And then she loses all track of time.

3 days before the scheduled meeting with the arms buyer, Rico tells Max he had a couple jobs for him. He wants Max to talk to a sailor in San Diego and a Marine near Pendleton and pick up some paper work. Rico gives Max the time and address and tells him to be careful. He also shows him a picture of the men he's supposed to meet. Since it's just a pick-up, he asks Quinn if she wants to ride along, maybe do a little shopping while he takes care of business and then maybe catch some dinner later. Well Quinn jumps at that. That will give her a chance to talk to some people about the upcoming meeting.

When Max and Quinn pull into San Diego, Max asks her, "How do you want to do this Quinn? Should I pick you up after I talk to the guy or should I go up to Pendleton and then pick you up on the way out of town?"

"Pick me up after you're done at Pendleton. That'll give me some decent time for shopping."

"Okay." He drops her where she wants, gives her a kiss goodbye and leaves for his first meeting.

As soon as he's out of sight, she walks to the nearest restaurant and orders a coffee and digs a phone out of her purse. She calls the first number in her contact list.

"Hello, Sam Hannah."

"Hey baby, it's Michelle. I miss you! I just thought I would call and see how things are going. I'm in San Diego for a couple hours supposedly shopping while one of the men is picking something up. I think this op should be over in a week or so. We plan on catching a really big fish this time. In fact, I need to talk to my handler as soon as I finish talking to you but I called you first. I really needed to hear your voice baby. It's been so long."

"I miss you too Michelle. So does Kamran. And the bed feels really big and cold without you in it. I'm glad you'll be home soon. Baby, I need to go. We have a case. I hope to talk to you soon. Bye." And Sam Hannah breaks the connection and heads up to ops.

When she's done talking to her husband, Michelle closes her phone and wipes the mist from her eyes. She needs to settle down for a minute and then call her handler. The CIA is going to be at that arms meeting also.

As soon as Deeks drops Quinn off and leaves the area, he's on the phone to his handler. He lets him know of the upcoming arms deal and the people telling Rico of the arms shipments. He tells him that there are pics and contacts on Rico's phone of all the players so it should make for an airtight case. He gives him the address and time of the meeting and tells him to arrest Max also. He wants to keep Max's cover intact for the future. Then his thoughts turn to Quinn. She's just an expediter; he doesn't want to see her hurt. He has to be careful on how he's gonna keep her out of trouble. Some way he'll manage.

The morning of the arms deal, Quinn wakes up like normal, all tangled up in Max. After today, there will be no more Max so she wants something to remember him by. As she picks the sheet up, she reaches down and starts fondling him until he's bright eyed and bushy tailed. Max wakes up with a glimmer in his eyes that just melts her heart and turns her into putty. It was several hours later before they get up.

Later, in the late afternoon, the buyer arrives along with several others. As he's inspecting the goods, Max is standing alongside of Rico when he catches a glimpse of a shadow in the upstairs window out of the corner of his eye. When he sees that, he knows the time is close and now wonders what he should do with Quinn. He quickly comes up with a plan and turns to her, "Quinn, I need you to go out to my car and get the brief case out of the trunk for me. Ok?"

"Right now Max? Shouldn't I be here with you all?"

"No, you've already done the hard part for us and Rico has your banking number so we'll be good. We can take care of everything later tonight. Ok baby?" Before she can leave to carry out her small task, Max grabs her and kisses her like there was no tomorrow and really there isn't. He just doesn't know it yet. And then he tells her something strange. He says, "I will miss you Quinn." And he turns around to face the buyer.

As soon as Quinn gets outside she sees all the agents swarming the building and she gets a funny feeling in the pit of her stomach. Did Max somehow feel a raid coming? Did he see something she missed? Something happened for him to tell her to come out to his car to get something that, when she looked, isn't there. Then she remembers the last thing he said. 'I will miss you Quinn'. He sent her outside to protect her against something that he thought was going to happen. That man has a mighty soft heart for being such a vicious criminal. I hope things work out for him in prison because, without a doubt, that's where he's going. Now all she needs to do is try to forget him and the times they shared together as she pulls her CIA badge out of her shirt and walks towards the command center truck down the block thinking once more of the things that she does for the job.

Little does she know of how the future unfolds.


	2. Chapter 2

Detective Deeks Later

Summary: Marty Deeks has been a detective for a few years now and Max has grown and meets up once again with Quinn. I rated this as 'T' because of _ **non graphic or explicit sex inside.**_

Disclaimer: Nuh uh, don't own any of the recognizable ones.

A/N 1: **Undercover personas need to do things they would never do in real life. Please keep that in mind if you decide to read this story.**

A/N 2: As always, the noble nherbie helped me correct the tenses in this story as I have a lot of trouble with those. She also helped me rework a paragraph so it read better. She's one of those people you read about and if you're very lucky, you'll meet and she becomes your friend.

 **Chapter 2**

Bates hangs up his phone and wonders what the hell the world is coming to. Shit! I need to talk to Deeks so he grabs his cup of coffee and leaves his office to find him. He finds him sitting at his desk playing with his cell phone. "Deeks, I have a problem which means us, meaning you and I, have a problem. Homicide is swamped with work and since we're rather slack at the moment, I need you to lend them a hand. There was a truck jacked on the 405 by Manhattan Beach this morning and CHP told us there were 3 bodies at the scene. All 3 were shot. I want you to get out there and process the scene and let me know what you find. You're gonna be alone until I can find someone to give you a hand."

"That's fine Lt. Bates; I can grab a uniform on the way out." Deeks responds.

"That's just it Deeks, there aren't any available. It seems murder and mayhem are the words of the day! So, off you go."

Deeks stands, gets his gun out of the drawer and tells Lt. Bates, "Later LT." And leaves.

As Deeks arrives at the scene he happens to notice the waves breaking on Manhattan Beach and wishes he was out there before turning his attention to the crime scene. He gets what CHP has found and tells them they could go if they wanted to that he would take over. There are two witnesses that he needs to talk to and walks over to where they are standing. "Hello, I'm Detective Deeks."

The small, aged, gentleman answers with, "Hello, my name is David Smythe and this is my wife Mimi."

"Can you tell me what happened? Or what you saw?" Deeks inquires.

"Well, we didn't see the truck get stopped but we saw the men in it getting shot. The man that did it was large. I mean really big! He had dark hair cut short. There were three others with him but they all had hats and sunglasses on. They pulled all three men out of the truck and had them kneeling on the road behind the truck when the big man showed up and shot them in the back of the head. Then all four of them unloaded 12 wooden boxes out of the truck and put them into a different truck and left. They weren't here longer than 5 minutes."

"Can you tell me anything about the other truck?" Deeks asks.

"It was a canvas covered Army truck." David says.

"How do you know it was an army truck?"

"Well, it was completely olive green with a big white star on the door and another one on the side of the canvas covering the back of the truck. Oh yeah, it also said U.S. Army on the door." And David grins at Deeks.

Deeks can't help himself and chuckles at the description of the truck. He hands Mr. Smythe his card and asks him to call if he remembers anything else and to please stay around home for a day or two in case the LAPD needs to reach him for anything. Watching them leave the scene, Deeks thinks to himself 'What a nice couple'.

Deeks walks over to the bodies and the first thing he notices is they were all shot one time in the back of the head, execution style. He looks in the back of the truck and notices something blowing around up towards the front so after taking a picture of its location with his cell phone, he jumps up into the back to check it out. What he finds brings chills to his back. It's an invoice for 12 FIM-92 Stingermissiles, and they're gone! SHIT! He takes an up close picture of the invoice and jumps out of the truck to call Lt. Bates.

Bates sees Deeks name come up on his phone and then answers, "Bates."

"LT, we have a big problem. I found out what the truck was jacked for. It was carrying 12 FIM-92 Stingermissiles! Those bad boys are able to be shoulder-fired by a single operator! In the hands of the wrong person . . ."

"Deeks, when CSI gets there, come back here. We need to figure out some things." And Bates breaks the connection.

CSI arrives 10 minutes later and Deeks tells them where he found the invoice at and sends them the pictures from his cell phone and heads back to the precinct and Bates.

When he walks into Bates's office he grabs a coffee and sits down waiting for Bates to get off of the phone. When he's done with his conversation, he pointedly looks at Deeks and tells him, "Max needs to go out and about to see if he can find out anything about this. We can't let these missiles fall into the wrong hands. Could you imagine if an arms dealer or drug cartel had them? We need to find them ASAP!"

"As soon as it gets dark, I'll head out."

After he leaves Bates's office, Deeks goes back to his little cubicle and thinks about where he should start looking and then it comes to mind. He's heard rumblings about guns and shit getting sold over at Pete's Place, a little hole in the wall bar between Venice and Washington Boulevards, a fairly rough part of town but where Max is known. That'll be my starting point and then I'll see where that takes me. In the past few years of doing undercover, he has learned a great deal. The first thing he needs to do is find a place to live until he's done with the op. Max is a ruthless, vicious, inhumane person so he needs to find a place that matches him. He pulls out the phone book and starts looking through the yellow pages for hotel rooms that rent weekly. He finds a seedy dive listed in the book so he leaves the precinct to see about renting a room. The hotel manager shows him to a room on the second floor in the back. The paint is starting to peel, the carpeting is thread bare, and the furniture really saggy. It is perfect for Max. He pays the guy $150 for two weeks and unpacks his go-bag. He'd bought some cheap linens from a second hand thrift store that he uses to make his bed with and lies down for a little nap before leaving for the night.

Shortly before midnight, Max walks through the door of Pete's bar and sits at the bar. He orders a Jack on the rocks and when his order comes, he sees Pete walking towards him. "As I live and breathe, Max Gentry, how the hell are you? Better yet, where ya been? We ain't seen you in a long while."

"I did a little time in Folsom and when I got out, I thought a change of scenery would do me some good. I went north to San Francisco and then over to Oakland. Now I'm back. Maybe you could spread the word that Max is back and looking for work." Max growls.

"Yeah, I can do that Max."

As soon as Max is done speaking, three tough looking men walk into the bar and Pete thinks 'here comes trouble' and starts to wipe the bar nervously.

As the three guys walk into the bar, they notice Max sitting at the bar right away. None of them know him from Adam but the one in charge thinks he could be tonight's entertainment. He walks up to Max and states, "Hey man, you're sitting in my place. You gotta move." And then looks at his two buddies and grins. He looks back at Max who hasn't moved or even looked at him. "What the hell? Hey you! I'm talking to ya!" And then he commits a mistake that he will never do again, he puts his hand on Max's left shoulder to spin him around to face him and in the wink of an eye, Max has a .50 Desert Eagle in his hand and he starts beating the guy with it. Four hits with the gun and the guy is out and then Max starts on the other two. Just before he leaves the bar, he tells Pete to make sure to spread the word, Max is back in town and goes back to his dingy room to hit the sack.

After Max left, Pete thinks to himself, 'Yep, Max is back and it seems he's meaner than ever' and keeps wiping the bar as the three guys on the floor start coming awake.

He hangs out at Pete's bar for a couple more days without hearing anything about the missiles. He decides to try a few other bars that he's had luck in before and later in the week he hits pay dirt. He is sitting at a table nursing a bottle of beer when in walks a man he hasn't seen in almost 3 years. He pulls his gun out and keeps it in his lap under the table until he sees how things are gonna go. The guy talks to the bartender and he points over at Max and the guy heads over to the table. When he arrives at the table, Max looks up and says, "Lickin' Larry, just how the hell are you man?" They call him lickin' because he's always licking his lips.

"Same old Max ain't ya? My boss heard ya were back in town and looking for work. He could use an extra gun hand for maybe a month. Ya interested?"

"Depends, what's the deal? Body guard? Enforcer? What?"

"More like protection I think. The boss has acquired some arms that he thinks he can make a few bucks with by selling them. I think he wants you to help make sure they don't get ripped off. You in?"

After Larry gets done talking, Max puts his gun away and Larry's eyes grow large as saucers. "I can't be too careful Larry. I had no idea what your plans were when you walked in here tonight. I'm in man."

Larry pulls a card out of his pocket and writes something on it and slides it across the table to Max. "Be there tomorrow around 11 a.m. He'll be waiting." Then he bids Max a goodnight and leaves. Max follows him out the door about 15 minutes later and heads for his apartment. As late as it is, he still calls Bates and lets him know what's going on and that he's finally got an in. He'll know more tomorrow if it's what they're looking for and ends the call.

The address that Larry gave him, takes him to a warehouse close to the industrial part of LA. When he walks in the door, there are at least three guns cocked and pointing at him and there stands Renaldo Garcia.

"Well, well, well. As I live and breathe, it's Max Gentry." And he motions for the guns to lower. "I hear you're available for some work. That right?"

"Depends on whatcha got Mr. Garcia."

"Max, I need to sell some missiles I acquired a few days ago. If anyone finds out I have them, they're gonna try to take them. I need you to help prevent that. Call it my insurance policy."

"That I can do. So, do you have any buyers lined up yet?"

"Not yet Max, but I got someone coming in tomorrow or the day after that will do that for me."

"Sounds good Mr. Garcia. Say, I need to run a few errands if that's alright? It should only be an hour or so."

"Not a problem Max. Come back here when you're done. I have one missile kept here in the back under tarps. The other 11 are spread over Los Angeles for protection against someone trying to take them from me."

Max goes back to his place and makes a call to Bates to explain what was going on and that he was in. Bates decides that they should wait until the day of the sale and they may take down two for the price of one. Sort of like buy one get one free. Heh heh heh. After talking to Bates, Max gets something to eat and then heads back to the warehouse.

In the afternoon of the second day, a fire red corvette pulls into the lot and catches Max's eye. 'What's this?' he ponders and continues to watch the car.

After the car shuts down, the door opens and a long well shaped leg steps out followed by the second one and right then he knew, 'QUINN!' and away speeds his heart. 'Oh shit', he thinks, 'how am I gonna make it through this?' And steels himself for the meeting and walks towards her with his heart in his throat; She's wearing extremely tight hot pants and a silk wife beater with little else on underneath.

As she gets out of her car, she sees several men standing around with suspicious looking eyes and then she sees one she thought she would never see again. MAX! _**Her**_ Max. Those pretty blue eyes, that magnificent body, and those blond, curly locks. I thought I was over him but seeing him now, I know I'm not. She gets out of her reverie and starts walking towards a man that looks like the guy she's supposed to meet. She sticks her hand out and says, "Mr. Garcia? My name is Quinn and I look for buyers and sellers of certain goods for people such as yourself. I'm here as requested so what are you trying to sell?"

"12 FIM-92 Stingermissiles." Mr. Garcia tells her."Any idea how much I can get for them?"

"Well, overseas you may be able to get around $50K, but the Columbia drug cartel may give you $75K. That's per missile."

"How soon before we know anything?"

"I'm going to get a room at the Biltmore Hotel and start looking this afternoon. Some of the people I'll be calling are still sleeping or just getting up. Do you think I could have someone go with me in case I need anything?"

"That shouldn't be a problem. Max, you stay with Quinn and if she needs anything, you get it for her, alright?"

"Sure thing Mr. Garcia, I can do that." Max gruffly answers after he swallows his heart.

As Max slides into the passenger seat of Quinn's car, he can't help but look at her form as she gets in. He remembers all the finer points of her body and where the trigger points are to make her come undone. He hopes she wants that again, if not, he'll need to lock things down and behave himself. Max stares out of the window as they drive to the Biltmore Hotel and wonders what's going on when she pulls into a parking lot of a closed store. Before he can ask her what she's doing, she's outside of the car walking to his side. When she reaches his door, she opens it and asks him to get out for a minute. As soon as he gets out of the car and faces her, her lips are on his and it felt like all time stopped. When the kiss ends, she looks into his blue eyes and tells him, "I couldn't wait any longer. I needed to feel your body against mine. It's been so long since I've had that." And she hugs him once again and tells him, "Let's go get me a room." And away they go.

Max manages to get her hotel door open without dropping the card. He has Quinn backed up against the door and is kissing her again. This time it's slow, sensual and loving. He leaves her lips and makes his way down her jaw to her neck. He opens the door and carries Quinn inside, closing it by pressing Quinn against it again.

Quinn feels like she was in heaven. If she thinks the kiss in the parking lot and at her door was good, what he's doing now make those look like love taps. As she reaches down to fondle him, she feels the bulge in his pants and his kisses on her neck pause as he lets out a low moan. "I want you." She tells him, and the next few hours go by faster than she could have imagined. As they lie there, sated, she's holding him in her hand and she looks up at him and says, "It took me so long to get you out of my heart the last time I left. What am I going to do this time?"

Things are about to get really complicated as he replies, "Then don't go. Stay, stay with me. I'll change, be someone else, something else."

"Oh Max, if only I could but I can't; Max, I'm married. I have two kids and I truly love my husband. But . . . I love you also. I know I shouldn't but I can't help myself. Oh God Max, can you ever forgive me?"

Once again he amazes her with his actions as he's so much different with her than with others. A completely different person answers her with, "Oh Quinn, I'm so sorry but I love you to. I never really got over you the last time and seeing you today . . . It brought all the old feelings back and now to find out you're married . . . What do we do now?"

"Let's just love each other as hard as we can until I need to leave again. I'm quite sure this will be the last time we see each other because I'm going to semi retire after this sale. I need to be home with my family. You will always have a place in my heart though, Max."

"As will you." And then kisses Quinn and loses himself in her embrace.

Extremely later that day, Quinn places several calls with her sat-phone. With each call, she explains what she was selling and would take only one bid. The highest bid would take them all and no one would know what the others bid was. She needed the bids in by noon tomorrow. After making the calls, she looks at Max and asks, "Want to get something to eat Max?"

"I'm not really dressed for anything too fancy. All I have are the clothes laying on the chair. How about we order room service and go from there?"

"I think I would like that. I'm not really very hungry for a fancy meal but for something normal and fulfilling." And then looks at him with those eyes.

The next day after lunch, Quinn checks her email to find 7 of 8 bids have arrived. She looks at all of them and finds the highest one to be $1.2 million and it's from the Columbian Cartel. She calls Renaldo to inform him and ask him if he wants to sell them for that price. He agrees and she tells him that she'll set up a delivery date and will call later with the day and time.

She calls the buyer and it's decided he would take delivery three days from today in the early evening at 7p.m. Quinn gives him the address and informs him once again of what he's getting just to be clear. He tells her he will see her in three days.

Quinn calls Renaldo back and lets him know. "Mr. Garcia, the buyer has agreed to pick up the merchandise this coming Friday at 7 p.m. I once again explained to him what he was buying and he is adamant about the purchase so the sale will take place for $1.2 million. I was hoping for more, but that was the best offer of 7. The 8th. Person I contacted never answered back. Although I'm not sure if he would have been able to muster that much money anyway."

"Good enough Quinn. Friday afternoon, I'll pick them up and bring them all here."

"What, they all _**aren't here**_?"

"Only one, the rest are spread out over Los Angeles. Easier to hide that way."

"Good thinking Renaldo. So, I have a few days to kill, do you mind if I have Max show me the sights?"

Chuckling, he answers, "Yeah, sure, go look at the sights." And then laughs heartily.

He knows she thinks to herself.

No one sees Quinn or Max for the next few days. The day of the sale, Max tells Quinn, "Babe, I need to go to my place and get some things for later. You want to come along?"

"No Max, I need to get things in order here. After the sale, I have to leave." As she looks at the bed she wonders what it would look like under a black light and smiles.

He leaves the hotel room and heads out to call Bates who tells him that not only will SWAT be there but that he's pretty sure the FBI will be also.

"Oh great." He tell him and then say he would see him tonight.

At the hour of the sale, the buyer is looking at the goods when a dirt bag in the buyers group sees Quinn and recognition lights up his eyes. He knows she's a fed and yells, "COP!" and points right at Quinn. She, in turn, pulls out her badge and yells "FEDERAL AGENT! DROP YOUR WEAPONS AND PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR!" Well, the seller is standing in front of her and decides to get creative. He pulls a knife and turns to take out Quinn. At that time, Deeks pushes her out of the way, not wanting to let her get hurt. After all, he still has feelings for her! Her eyes really get big when he does that. The problem that happened next maybe wouldn't have happened if he had let things play out the way they were headed. Quinn is shocked when he protects her and she takes her eyes off the group to look at him. When she does that, the seller goes to bury the knife in her stomach and Deeks pushes her away, so instead of her, he gets Deeks in the side just above his hip. 'Damn' he thinks, 'that really hurts!

As the FBI and the LAPD SWAT teams wrap the scene up, Quinn is surprised when the cops don't cuff Max before they take him to the hospital. In fact, it seems like Max is pretty chummy with one of the SWAT members. When he's alone in the back of the ambulance, she moves up to it and looks at him with a question in her eyes. Smiling, he reaches out a hand. "Detective 1st. grade, LAPD, Undercover division. Pleased to meet you."

She looks at him in astonishment and says. "I would never have guessed that you were a cop. You're very good at undercover work, also under the covers work." And her face flushes red with memories. She bends over and whispers in his ear, "I will never forget you Max. NEVER!" And then she kisses him hard, turns around, and walks out of his life. At that time, he is unaware of the way his life is going to turn out years later when he truly meets 'Quinn'.


End file.
